notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anarikê
Once an important outpost of Númenor in the Inner Sea, the land of Anarikê could be divided into three major areas - the coastal lands south of Bulchyades, the Ered Harmal, and the eastern lands stretching to Côdya, which were heavily forested. The river Krîs, also named "Gold Shining River" was the clear frontier between the three different regions (for both geographic and historical reasons having to do with the successive migrations and invasions throughout the Second Age). Olyas Krîs was a semi-arid peninsula located west of the southern reaches of the Ered Harmal. It stretched south from the Middle-Earth mainland, about two hundred miles out into the Bay of Ormal. Dry hills dominated its central and southern quarters, while forests lay along its eastern border. Kythor (El. "River Coast Land") was located between the rivers Kriis and Alturaj (which also represented the frontier with the Vulmaw realm). In contrast to Olyas Kriis, Kythor was a less dry land, with a little more precipitation and more diverse plant life. There were many more fortified cities and villages than in Olyas Kriis, probably for fear of pirates and the Vulmaw. The capital city of Kadar Abar-narîk (Ad. "Citadel of Iron Eagles"), was situated at the mouth of the River Krîs in a formidable natural harbour with enough space for an entire fleet. But the sea currents near the river end ("the Sea-storm Gulf") were very difficult to navigate, so only expert captains were able to sail here. Wrecks were frequent, so the main commercial routes to this central Anarikê city were by land. Near the source of the Kriis the mines were very rich, basically gold ores (the most important in the bay), and in a nearby region iron ores as well. The mineral was taken from the mines down the river by rafts driven by bargemen clans who were very reclusive but who were quite friendly with the few Kuorind elves that remained in the coastal temperate rainforests. Anarikê was one of the various Ârûwanâi realms in the South. They considered themselves a major power of the Bay, but they were not as haughty and arrogant as most of the other regional powers. Their traditional enemy were the men of Sakal an-Khâr, while their favored allies were the realms of Bellakar and the Lynerian League. Anarikê was ruled by a king, a hereditary office held by the ruling elite of partially Ârûwanâi stock. This realm was founded by the son of Herundil the Storm King , Lôkhuzôr, and his supporters (both Númenórean and native), and its purpose was to fight against effects of Herundil's brutal reign in the area. Regions Acá Gap Alturaj Ansici East-Road Forest Krîs Krîs Kythor Olyas Krîs Rocky Pass Ûshnâg Settlements and places of note Aelinost Akalaî-Zaj Azrukadar Dar Inyalôni Ishtô Ishtya Kadar Abar-narîk Ishtya Kîrlôni Kylur Nîn Ost Angkoronian Pelmarië Pelnatej Shalnarie The Sea Way Ûrezagan-Kadar References *Gazetteer of Endor by Gabriele Quaglia and Eric Dubourg ©2003 Category:Black númenóreans Category:Bay of Ormal Category:Realm Category:Kingdom